


Playtime!

by Ciyesci



Series: Alpha Dog [1]
Category: As It Is (Band), Set It Off (Band), Waterparks (Band)
Genre: Dom/sub, Knotting, M/M, Master/Pet, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-07
Updated: 2019-07-07
Packaged: 2020-06-23 19:04:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19707547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ciyesci/pseuds/Ciyesci
Summary: Maxx lets his pets have some fun together.





	Playtime!

Master tightened Awsten's harness, giving his ears a scratch. Awsten didn't understand much of what he was saying but he wagged his tail at the words _Good boy!_

Master stood and went to the bedroom door. _Awsten, come._

Awsten followed him to the living room. Patty, in his black and white maid outfit, was sweeping the floor. At Master's word he put the broom aside and went to the middle of the room, standing straight with his hands clasped. 

As they spoke, Awsten sniffed the air. There was a tint of arousal in it that slowly grew more prominent. Master said something that made Patty turn around and get down on all fours. 

_Awsten, watch._

As Awsten sat attentively, Master knelt behind Patty, lifting the black skirt and revealing a plug. Awsten licked his lips as he eased it out, excited by the strong scent that permeated the air. 

Master stood and brought the plug to Awsten, letting him sniff and lick it. He took it away when it was clean, pointing to Patty. 

_Awsten, go._

Awsten stood and walked to Patty, snuffling at his slick. He looked back at Master for an affirmative nod before tasting him, licking at the sweetness. His tongue caught the tip of Patty's dick, the salty flavour spurring him on. 

Master took a seat on the couch, watching them. _Claim,_ he commanded. 

Awsten mounted Patty, easily caging him between his legs. Patty was much smaller than Awsten like this and certainly weaker, enough so that like this he was trapped, unable to get away as Awsten licked at his face. He didn't try though, simply opening his mouth and letting Awsten share with him the delicious tastes he'd found at his heat. 

Awsten rutted against Patty, his dick prodding and slipping clumsily over his ass until it found his hole. It slid in easily and made Patty yelp beautifully. He was warm and wet and the high sounds he made were strange but so _good._ Awsten fucked him hard and fast, claiming him just like Master said. 

Patty got tighter with every thrust as Awsten's knot swelled and his tip burrowed deeper. His noises got louder too, spurring Awsten on as he put a large paw between his shoulder blades and forced him down to keep him still. His knot kept growing until it was too big to pull out, though Awsten kept fucking into the tightness until he came hard, filling Patty as he panted. 

He released Patty and wound a paw around his waist to hold him to his chest, limping to the dog bed the corner of the room. He gently lowered Patty, curling up around him and licking at the sweat on his neck. 

Master seemed content to watch them from the couch. 

An investigative sniff directed Awsten's attention to Patty's crotch. He grumbled, prompting Patty to lift his skirt and give him better access to lick at the salty tip of his erect dick. 

Through his worn out panting, Patty started making those pretty noises again. He asked Master something, to which Master made an affirmative sound. Patty wrapped his hand around his dick, pumping it as Awsten's tongue rolled over the tip. Patty made a loud and _very_ good sound, and something delicious and warm exploded from his dick, coating Awsten's eager tongue. 

Awsten lapped at the mess, grumbling happily at the feel of Patty scratching behind his ears. He lifted his head at the sound of a creaking floorboard, snarling at whoever dared approach his Patty like this. Master withdrew his hand. He must've been trying to touch Patty. 

Fuck him. Nobody got to touch Patty, not when he was so delicate and vulnerable. 

Awsten gave Master another growl, sensing his fury. Master left the room without a word, though, and Awsten licked at Patty's ear, letting him know he was safe now. 

The brief tension left Patty's shoulders as Awsten cleaned the sweat from his skin and they slowly dozed off together.


End file.
